flxfmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Edison Trent
' ' Edison Trent is the character that you play throughout the game. Origins Edison Trent originally comes from Bretonia, specifically the planet Leeds, where he grew up under the care of an equipment dealer named Tobias. He helped out around the shop repairing other people's ships though eventually he grew restless and wanted to set out into the stars and make his fortune, particularly considering the newfound discovery of Alien Artifacts in the Border Worlds. Despite Tobias' warnings, he left for the Border Worlds because so much of it is unknown and unexplored. On his way there, he was attacked several times by pirates, though local police forces intervened and he arrived in the Sigma systems unharmed. For the next six weeks, Trent tried to make his fortune by asking around about alien ruins or unexplored worlds, but was unable to make any progress. He did hear there were some strange ships sighted in the Sigma-17 System, and happened to meet the captain of a Republican Shipping convoy who was transporting Boron from Mainz to Honshu. Aware that Sam Lonnigan might be interested in the Boron, Trent decided to take a chance and buy the Boron. In a move of questionable legality, Trent reached an agreement with the captain on the planet Kurile and got over a ton of Boron in exchange for all of his savings. Later on, Lonningan agreed to buy the Boron and they both decided to meet on Freeport 7 in two days to finalize everything. Just after signing the deal, the station came under attack and Trent managed to escape with his life along with eight other people before the station was destroyed. He had to carry Lonnigan to the escape pod after Lonnigan was hit in the head by a collapsing bulkhead (though in all likelihood, Trent was motivated by the desire to get the million credits he deserved instead of any altruistic feelings). Though he escaped with his life, Trent lost everything he had: his ship, the Boron, everything but 500 credits he had on his person. After two days of travel, the rescue ship arrived on the planet Manhattan, the capital of Liberty, though Trent was rather annoyed by incessant talking, speculating, and accusations from the other survivors. Upon arrival, Trent is determined that he will at least get the million credits that Lonnigan owes him, and even tells the medics to make sure he survived so he could get his money back. While waiting for Lonnigan to recover, Trent decides to look in the bar to see if he can find a job for the meantime. Chapter I: Liberty In the bar, Trent talks with the bartender who points out Liberty Security Force officer Jun'ko Zane ("Juni") and says that she might have a job. He walks over to Juni and interrupts a conversation she was having with another person. Despite being annoyed, Juni was looking for a freelancer at the time, so she offers him a job with LSF officer Michael King to escort a convoy of food and medical supplies from Fort Bush to Planet Pittsburgh. Trent explains that his ship was lost in the destruction of Freeport 7, so she provides him an old surplus CTE 750AE Starflier - an old ship but better than nothing. Since Lonnigan is still recovering, Trent decided to take the job to earn some money in the meantime. Destruction of the RNC Donau Shortly after taking off and linking up with King in orbit, Trent notices the Rheinland battleship RNC Donau which had just arrived over Manhattan. It was carrying Rheinland Admiral Otto Schultzky to a meeting with Liberty President Jacobi when suddenly five fighters from The Order arrived and destroyed the battleship with a torpedo salvo. Trent, King, and the other Liberty military ships in the area fought back and destroyed the enemy fighters. See "destruction of the RNC Donau" for more information. 'Escort Mission to Pittsburgh' King and Trent link up with the DSE transports Brandt and Champion at Fort Bush, but en route to the planet they are attacked by a number of Liberty Rogue fighters. Though Trent and King manage to beat off the first wave, giving them enough time to restore the trade lanes and escape to Pittsburgh before additional Rogues arrived. Upon arrival at Pittsburgh, Trent finds out that the entire mission was really an attempt to draw the Rogues out of hiding. Although Trent was somewhat upset at finding out he was being used as bait, he agrees to assist King search for a suspected Rogue base in the Pittsburgh Debris Field. Destruction of the Liberty Rogue Base After taking off from Pitmtsburgh, King and Trent receive a distress call from the XT-19 prison ship. They move to intercept the Rogue fighters and beat them off, though the prison ship was heavily damaged (see "The Rescue of XT-19 Prison Ship" for more information). Following that, the various Liberty patrols break off to search the Pittsburgh Debris Field for a suspected Rogue base. Again, Trent and King receive a distress call, this time from LSF fighter Beta 4, whose wingmates had been destroyed by Rogue forces when they were exploring a nearby particle field. King decides that the Rogue base must be in there, so Trent, King, and other LSF forces attack and ultimately destroy the base. Following this victory, Trent returns to Pittsburgh and King departs. Juni contacts Trent and tells him to explore the area some more, and that she'll contact him if she has another job for him. By this point, Trent's confidence in flying and fighting has begun to increase, particularly following the destruction of the Pittsburgh Liberty Rogue Base. However, he is a bit let down becasue King departed without buying him a drink like he promised, and he remains frustrated both because he doesn't have jump gate access and also because he still wants his money back from Lonnigan. First Encounter with Lonnigan When Trent returns to Manhattan to take up another job with Juni (to capture Sean Ashcroft - see below for details), he checks in with Medical to see how Lonnigan is doing (still intending on collecting on the million credits Lonnigan owes him). Nobody at Medical seems to know where he is, though later on as he is preparing to leave on the Ashcroft mission, Lonnigan finds him at the landing pad. When Lonnigan warns that none of them are safe and that the government is going to capture them, Trent dismisses it as simply being paranoid and confused, possibly a holdover from his head injury. However, when the two Liberty Police officers show up and shoot Lonnigan with a tranquilizer and knock Trent unconscious with a stun baton, he starts having his suspicions that there may be some truth to Lonnigan's story. Trent also starts believing that he will never see his million credits and that he is going to be staying in Liberty for longer than he expected. Juni and King wake him up and brush off his confusion about what happened to Lonnigan. Capture of Sean Ashcroft Juni calls Trent and tells him that she has another mission for him to go on. This one is to capture Artifact Smuggler Sean Ashcroft, who is going to be travelling through the Colorado-New York Jump Gate. Juni also offers to give him access codes to all of the Liberty jump gates upon successful completion of the mission. Although Trent is a little bit mystified about President Jacobi's sudden obsession with stopping the Artifact trade, since they are usually just collectables for the rich anyways, he accepts because he needs the money and wants the jump codes. As Trent enters the Colorado system, he is impressed by the LNS Unity that is guarding the Jump Gate and scans ships on the Colorodo side, identifying an artifact smuggler that turned out to be not Sean Ashcroft, but Cosmo Van Nostrom ("a real pain" as Trent described him). Upon receiving word of the failed ambush at Pueblo Station, King and Trent moved to the rescue. Throughout the ensuing battle, Trent is repeatedly impressed by how much support Ashcroft and the artifact smugglers have, particularly with the failed rescue attempt at Fort Bush. He finds out from King that Rheinland discovered a lot of active Alien artifacts about a month ago - something Trent is a bit upset about since they made the "find of the century" that he was looking for. Following the mission, Trent goes off to explore the rest of Liberty space, since he hasn't been there before. Second Encounter with Lonnigan Juni contacts Trent sometime later after she is back from assignment, telling him to meet her on Manhattan. However, on arrival he is confronted by Sam Lonnigan, who this time holds a gun to his head and tries to warn Trent about a government conspiracy to hunt down the Freeport 7 survivors. Trent thought that The Order was behind Freeport 7 and the follow-up, but Lonnigan insists that it is not just them, but involves the Liberty Government. Although Trent recognizes that Lonnigan is now a focused and determined man on the run instead of the confused man he encounetered the last time, he still thinks that Lonnigan is simply paranoid and has lost his mind. After Lonnigan warns Trent to leave Liberty while he still can, he takes off to carry out his escape. The Death of Brandon Rowlett Trent continues to the bar where he finds out that Juni is not there, but left a message with the bartender to meet her on California Minor. Trent is a bit upset about this, thinking that the whole trip to Manhattan was turning into a disaster, and then after taking off into space Juni contacted him explaining that the assignment had something to do with information gained from Sean Ashcroft. He is somewhat intrigued and decides to go to California Minor to see what she has to say. Just after Trent passes through the New York-California Jump Gate, a Rhino freighter pulls up alongside him and a man named Brandon Rowlett contacts him. Rowlett explains that he is a Freeport 7 survivor who met him on the rescue ship (though Trent barely remembers him). Rowlett explains that since other Freeport 7 survivors have been disappearing, he wants to meet with Trent on Los Angeles. However, before Trent has a chance to respond to the offer, three Liberty Navy heavy fighters come out of the trade lane and tell Rowlett to surrender and stand down. Rowlett tries to make a run for it and is destroyed by the fighters. As the Navy fighters leave, they warn Trent to keep this quiet because it's a classified naval operation. Although Trent is rather shocked by the death of Rowlett, he decides to keep it a secret because he doesn't want to end up dead like Rowlett. Flushing Out a Traitor Upon arrival on California Minor, Trent despairs about the poor surrdoundings, particularly the bar, but Juni tells him about Sean Ashcroft talking and how she needs him to help flush out a traitor that might be working in the Liberty Navy or LSF. Trent agrees, though during the conversation the news announces that Orillion, leader of The Order, had been shot and killed - only to reveal that Orillian is Sam Lonnigan. Trent is surprised, and Juni surmises that he was conducting recon prior to the attack, though Trent dismisses this based on his knowledge and interactions with Lonnigan. Juni doesn't listen and says that they need to continue with the mission. Trent goes along with the mission, but he starts to think Lonnigan's ramblings might have some grounding in reality. He reasons that as long as he keeps working with the LSF, he should stay safe. During the mission, the convoy is attacked by a group of 8 Outcast fighters at an abandoned supply depot in the Barrera Passage. Though Juni, Trent, and LSF Gamma Wing manage to fight them off, Trent remarks about how "these artifact smugglers seem to have a sheer endless supply of ships - we must have fought off 20 or more fighters in the passage." After Juni discovers that her CO has been arrested for treason and her friends at LSF HQ have disappeared, Trent and her go back to California Minor. On the way, they encounter three Rheinland Valkrye fighters that decloak in front of them. Though Trent and Juni fight them off, they both wonder what Rheinlanders are doing in the middle of Liberty space. Marcus Walker and the Attack on Willard Research Station Trent meets Juni and Captain Marcus Walker on California Minor. Walker agrees to help them hunt down artifact smugglers in California, and offers Trent a job working full time for the Liberty Navy, saying it's a good cause. Trent declines, claiming that "causes come and go, I'd rather keep freelancing if it's all the same with you" - besides his thoughts about stiff military officers, he knows that if he settles down with a job like that, his dreams of a life filled with adventure and discovery are over. They rendezvous in space and receive a distress call from Willard Research Station. The entire attack group along with Trent and Juni come to the rescue, destroying the Rheinlanders though not before they inflicted heavy damage on the LNS Harmony and the station itself. Trent remarks that this battle was probably the biggest one since the 80 Years War. With Juni and Walker trying to sort out what is going on, Juni asks Trent to take on a few jobs and keep his head down until she figures out more. Trivia *Trent likes drinking Sidewinder Fangs. He is quite disappointed when the bar in Manhattan only has Liberty Ale and swears that it'll be "definitely the only one I'll ever drink." Category:Characters Category:Other Characters